A Snake's Bite (was Win all...lose all)
by Raynos
Summary: Spyke and Cyandog are given an offer they really don't want to refuse. To become champs or stay losers...what will they decide? This is my first Medabots story. Chapter 4 uploaded, a bit rushed sorry.
1. The offer

Win all...lose all by Raynos  
  
Spyke, Cyandog, Ikki, Medabee, and any other character do not belong to me.  
  
Irvine and Corbite on the other hand are mine!  
  
Raynos: Before we get to the story I just have to tell everyone that this focuses on Spyke of   
the Screws and Cyandog mostly. Yes other characters will be in this story so don't worry. I might also   
add some Spyke/Samantha and Cyandog/Peppercat, but I dunno.   
  
Spyke: A story on me you rock, Boss!  
  
Raynos:Don't call me boss.. *clears her throat* ok that mainly it so on with the story. *looks  
at Spyke* You know you're kinda cute.  
  
Spyke:I thought you only like Cyandog?  
  
Raynos: Love the medabot so love the medafighter  
  
Spyke: Can we start this already!?  
  
********  
  
Spyke grinned his evil, little grin and shouted into his medawatch, "Cyandog! Shoot this loser to  
pieces!"  
  
Cyandog dug his claws into the ground and lifted his right gun at the opponent Medabot. "Right,   
Boss!" He then let lose a swarm of bullets.....which missed his opponent by miles, to say nicely.   
  
Spyke blinked in disbelief. "Not a single shot hit...Cyandog, uh, sho-Ahhhh!" Before he could   
finish his command the opponent Medabot had punched Cyandog and the dog-type flew right into   
Spyke's chest. That took them both out.  
  
"And the winner is Iori's Blackram." Mr. Referee announced.   
  
Iori laughed and looked at the two losers. "Good thing this wasn't a submission robattle, or   
your poor doggy would have lost a part! Hahahaha!" He walked away laughing, while both Spyke and   
Cyandog were still unconscious.  
  
5 hours later...  
  
The sun was beginning to set when a boy with long spiked hair sat up from his sleep. He looked   
down at his Medabot and sighed. "I'm the worst Medafighter in all of Japan and everyone knows   
it...I'm in last place." He stood up and picked his dog Medabot up. "Cyandog does his best in   
robattles, but he still loses. Maybe I should get rid of that monkey medal-" He shook his head.   
"No! He's my best friend! I could never put a new medal in him." Spyke then started his walk home.  
  
  
Spyke and Cyandog walked down the street casually. Spyke is really not acting like himself,   
mainly for the fact that he was actually thinking, no, he was in deep thought, except he spoke   
out loud.  
"I've always been the deadweight for the Screws and Boss knows that, yet she keeps me in the   
gang...is it for pity? No way! Boss would tell me straight out that I suck, right?"  
  
"She's told you a million times that you suck, Boss."   
  
Spyke put his hands into his pockets. "You're not funny, if that's what you think, Cyandog." he   
grumbled.  
  
The Medabot quietly laughed until he ran into something; he looked up at Spyke. "Yes, boss?"  
  
"Just to let you know, Cyandog," he made his name seem like a cussword or something bitter,   
"you're no better then me. Like Medafighter, like Medabot they say."  
  
Cyandog looked confused. "Who says that?"  
  
"The people!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"I know a better saying for us, Boss."  
  
Spyke stopped walking. "What is it?"  
  
"Monkey see, monkey do! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Spyke looked, annoyed, at his medabot then continued walking. "You've been hanging around   
Medabee too long."  
  
The two continued walking down the streets, unbeknown to them two figures were following them.  
  
  
"So then, Boss's Peppercat lightning jumped Metabee and beat him in one hit. It was so cool! I   
wish we could be that good. Don't you want to be known around Japan as great Robattlers, not   
losers?"  
  
Cyandog tilted his head. "I suppose, Boss, but I rather be loyal and a good friend to you."  
  
"Wishes can come true, kid."  
  
Spyke suddenly stopped and looked around. "Who's there?"  
  
"Someone who wants to help you win robattles, Spyke."  
  
From the alley Spyke was walking past a figure suddenly shot out and grabbed Cyandog, then   
withdrew into the alley's darkness as fast as it appeared.  
  
"Cyandog!" he looked into the alley, but didn't go in. "Give him back!"  
  
"How about you come here."  
  
"Uh I don't know."  
  
"That wasn't a question!"  
  
"What? Ow!"  
  
Spyke then felt something bite him and inject some liquid into his body.   
"What are..you....do....ing?" He fell unconscious. The creature then wrapped itself around the   
boy and dragged him into the alley.  
  
Spyke came to about five minutes later. He looked around, some garbage cans, rats, and...four   
glowing eyes!  
  
"Ahhhh!" Spyke was about to run for his little life when he noticed. "Ugh...w-what's with my   
body? I can barely move it." He then noticed he was lying on top of a trash bin.  
  
"Don't worry, my friend. We're not here to hurt you." The taller person said, a grin could be   
seen.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No. We're here to help."  
  
Spyke tried to move his body again. "If you're wanting to help me, why did you, uh, paralyze my   
body?"  
  
"Ssso you wouldn't run away moron!" A voice hissed in a rasped voice.  
  
"I knew that! So how about you show yourself or am I going to look at glowing eyes for this   
entire time?"  
  
"Thisss guy isss already becoming annoy, sssir." A bipedal cobra/lizard hybrid medabot spoke.   
  
His body was blue and orange in color and very thin and slick. His hands were normal; five   
fingers, but above them were two long claws, for slashing most likely. For his feet, they were   
just like Cyandog's feet but he had three toes. His head was the most odd part of his body. His   
neck was about two feet long (the length changed since he could extend and retract his neck),   
with a cobra head, his eyes glowed red from the cobra's mouth. A long, blue tail flicked back and forth   
like a whip.  
  
  
Name: Corbite  
  
Type: Cobra-type medabot  
  
Specialty: Quick strike  
  
  
"Shut up, Corbite, and bite him with the antidote."  
  
The snake hissed. "Fine." He grabbed Spyke's right arm and bit into it.   
  
"Ow! That hurts!" Spyke swung at the bot, but he quickly moved out of the way. He then realized.   
"Hey I can move."  
  
"Happy? Good. Let me introduce myself." The figure revealed himself to be a kid, about twelve   
years old. His light blue spiked hair waved in the wind. He wore an orange/yellow T-shirt with a   
pair of tan jeans and black shoes that looked a bit like Ikki's.  
  
"I'm known as Irvine." He extended his hand and Spyke looked at him. Irvine looked at him then   
pulled his hand away. "Ok..."  
  
"Hey where's Cyandog?" He looked around for his medabot but didn't see him.  
  
Corbite snapped his finger. "Oh yeah I forgot about him." The medabot quickly ran off farther   
into the alley and came back with the familiar blue dog-type. "Catch!" He threw him to Spyke,   
who caught him but fell off the bin.  
  
Both Irvine and Corbite shooked their heads. "Do we really have to help thessse losersss?"   
Corbite asked.  
  
Irvine nodded his head. "They need all the help they can get." He then turned to Spyke, who was   
cleaning his medabot off and asking if he was ok. "So Spyke? I have a way for you to become a   
medabot champ in no time."  
  
The black haired boy looked at the light blue haired boy. "You do? That's cool!" He shook his   
medabot. "You hear that? We could be champs!"  
  
Cyandog's eyes started swirling from all the shaking, but he managed to say, "I dunno. There   
has to be a price to this." before he fell down.  
  
The cobra-type reassured them. "No price friendsss. All you have to do is take a "ssshot".   
Medabot AND medafighter."   
  
Spyke held his hand out. "I'll take the shot if it means I finally can get on Boss' good side!"   
Cyandog suddenly grabbed his arm. "What are you doing Cyandog?"  
  
The dog made a growling noise at Irvine and his medabot. "I don't trust them, Boss! This could   
be dangerous!"  
  
Spyke blinked and took hold of Cyandog's hand. "Look. If we take this "shot" we could become the   
best medafighter and medabot around Japan! Better then Ikki, better then Koji, even better then   
Boss! I'm willing to take a leap of faith for this!"  
  
Cyandog looked at the ground. His voice was very low when he spoke. "If that's what my Boss   
wants, then I'll follow you.....even if it is dangerous."  
  
Spyke's eyes grew teary. "Cyan...dog. *sniff* You're a great friend." Spyke would have hugged   
his Medabot, but Corbite butted in.  
  
"Enough with thisss mussshy crap! Do you want usss to help you or not?!" He practically screamed.  
  
"Corbite!"  
  
Spyke stood up and did his evil, little grin. "I'm for it and so is Cyandog!"  
  
"...." Cyandog continued to look at the ground. 'Boss, I know we're weak, but is this right?'   
He thought.  
  
Irvine gave a thumbs up. "That's great! Now stand right there, and that us give you the power."   
His grin then turned into a twisted smirk. "Corbite!" He yelled into his medawatch. "Attack with   
your quick strike!"  
  
Spyke gasped. "What!?"  
  
Before Spyke or Cyandog could react the cobra struck.  
  
  
So how was that? Bit of a cliffhanger, but all will be explained as the story goes.   
Part two coming soon.   
R/R please. This is my first Medabots fanfic so please be nice. 


	2. A little bit here and there...

Win all...lose all by Raynos  
  
Raynos: Ok here's the next part. There are a few hints about Sam and Spyke liking each other   
here. FYI: I love the Samantha/Spyke pairing. They deserve each other. Forget Nathan, Sam! Go   
for Spyke! Anyways onwards to the story.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A little bit here and there...   
  
  
  
Clang!  
  
A medabot crashed to the ground after being thrown by its opponent. It was trying to get up, but   
it got shot in a huge barrage of bullets. After the rounds of fire stopped the medabot's back   
popped open and its medal fell out.   
  
"And the winner is Spyke's Cyandog!" Mr. Referee yelled.  
  
Spyke was jumping up and down. "Who's the loser now, huh!? You are! Hahahaha!" He pointed at   
the loser, Iori, who stared in disbelief. "How could a loser beat me?" He picked up his Blackram   
and ran off.  
  
"Hey Iori! Good thing that wasn't a submission robattle or you poor sheep would have lost a part!  
Very baaaaad! Loser!" The spiked hair boy yelled to the boy running away.   
  
  
It had been three days since Spyke and Cyandog ran into Irvine and Corbite. Corbite had attacked   
them both by biting into both medafighter and medabot; Spyke got the better of it. The only thing  
left from the meeting was a small bruise on Spyke's side and a few scratches on Cyandog.   
Since that meeting Spyke had improved greatly in making good commands and coming up with   
strategies, while Cyandog started using the monkey medal of his to an advantage. Seven robattles   
of all wins, and he wasn't even going after just weak fighters.  
  
  
Samantha, leader of the Screws, watched the last battle in awe. "How could Spyke improve his   
fighting this fast? He's actually making us Screws look good."  
  
"Maybe he finally switched that monkey medal out?" Sloan, another member of the Screws, suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but if this winning streak keeps up like this will be able to take on Ikki and finally win!"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
  
Spyke threw his head back and started laughing. "I've never been so happy, Cyandog! We're becoming known   
all around school for our sudden winnings. If this keeps up," He looked at his medabot. "We could actually   
get our rank up, from last-"  
  
"To first!" The dog-type finished.  
  
"Yeah! But for now." He looked at his medawatch. "I gotta get to class!" He then ran towards the school leaving   
a trail of dust.  
  
  
Later that day a familiar looking boy walked down the street, he looked rather tired and weak. Spyke leaned against   
the wall and gasped for air. "Maybe it was the twenty laps Coach Mountain made me run, but, jeez, I feel tired..."  
  
"You need more." The wind seem to cry out.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You need more." It cried again.   
  
"This is weird-oof!" Spyke ran into another person and fell. "Hey watch where you're going!..huh?"  
  
Irvine brushed himself off. "How rude. We help you and you repay us like this." He said growling.  
Corbite hissed at Spyke, making him move back.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The cobra-type jumped on Spyke's chest and grabbed his hair. "Look. We're here to remind you that   
if you want to keep your winning ssstreak going, kid. You and your dog gotta take another ssshot."  
  
Spyke stared into Corbite's blood red eyes. "I don't think I really need-ack!" Spyke fell over after   
he was punched by Irvine.   
  
Irvine bent over Spyke. "That's for just taking our help in vain." He then turned to Corbite. "Come on,   
let's leave. This loser doesn't want our help anymore." The cobra nodded and followed his medafighter.  
  
"Sssad. You'll never be nothing now."  
  
Spyke rubbed his red face. 'Maybe I should have listen to Cyandog and never took that shot. Sure it improved Cyandog's   
fighting greatly, but...' He stood up. "Wait!" he grabbed Irvine's pants. "Ok we'll take another shot."  
  
"Good. Meet us by the same alley where we first met tonight."  
  
"Uh kay." He then watched the boy and medabot walk off.  
  
  
When they were far enough away from Spyke...  
Corbite's neck extended up to Irvine's head. "Sssir? I'm not ssso sssure about thisss. The chemical we're giving to them   
isss ssstill experimental. We have no idea on the long term affectsss."  
  
Irvine put on his black shades. "Look we had to test this junk out on someone and who would have been a better choice then   
the worst medafighter in Japan? If this stuff could improve both his and his medabot's fighting skills this well, we'll be   
rich when we start to sell it. 'Meda up-grade' the stuff that makes champs."  
  
"What!? I never heard anything on ssselling thisss ssstuff on the market! What's my ssshare in thisss?"  
  
"Nothing. Like always."  
  
Corbite nodded. "Good." He then realized what his 'friend' said. "Hey!"  
  
  
Spyke sat on the bench in the park and watched Cyandog train. The dog-type was moving much faster then he has ever moved his   
shooting had also improved greatly.   
  
As he laid his head back then asked his friend a question. "Hey Cyandog? What do you think that Corbite guy bit us with?"  
  
"Radioactive material that causes mutations, you know, more feet, a tail, maybe a few scales..."  
  
Spyke looked up. "You think so?"  
  
Cyandog shot a few leaves then turned to Spyke. "No, Boss. All I know is that the stuff improves medabots skills. I don't know   
what it did to you though."  
  
Spyke's head fell back again. "Nothing I see...Cyandog adjust your gun up an inch and left a meter then shoot."  
  
Cyandog followed the order. An item dropped to the ground. Cyandog ran over to it and picked it up. "An acorn, Boss?"  
  
"What? It was a good target to hit."  
  
Cyandog put the acorn down. "How did you know that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was planning to hit that acorn after we finished talking. Maybe you've become a psychic?"  
  
Spyke sat up, looking offended. "I'm not a psycho!"  
  
"I said psychic...boss."  
  
"I knew that. What did I say?"  
  
"You said-"  
  
"Nevermind about it. I saw that acorn earlier. I know I'm not a psycho since I don't have a brain stuff to be one."  
  
"It psychic, not psycho..."  
  
"Hey Spyke! Cyandog!"  
  
Both of them turned to the person who called them. "Huh?"  
  
Ikki and Medabee were standing there looking at them. Medabee spoke first. "Hey Cyan I heard you've become a bit of a   
threat around the school. Is that true?"  
  
The medabot nodded. "Yes, master. I'm finally fighting back."  
  
Ikki looked at Spyke. "I heard you've improved on making strategies when in battle Spyke."  
  
"Well I gotta use my brain for something."  
  
Medabee stepped up to them. "Well now that you two have improved how about you fight me?"  
  
Spyke stood up and looked at Cyandog then back at Medabee. He grinned. "But of course we'll fight you medabee.   
You did help me and Cyandog awhile ago so we should pay you back with a robattle."  
  
"Good" Medabee held his hand on his laser cannon.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Spyke grabbed Cyandog. "But...wherenotgoodenoughtofightyouyet!" With that Spyke ran off, leaving   
Ikki and Medabee coughing in the dust.  
  
  
Spyke collapsed in the alley, breathing heavy. "There is no way we're going to fight Medabee, Cyandog. We're   
still too weak to put up a fight with him."  
  
"Yes. I'm aware of that, boss."  
  
"You guysss could beat him." A voice called out.  
  
Spyke rolled his eyes. "Ahhh don't try that mysterious voice with us anymore, Corbite. You're way too easy to tell."  
  
The cobra medabot picked up an object and threw it at the boy, knocking him back into his medabot. "Hey I like being   
mysssteriousss ok? Insssult me again and I won't be resssponsssible for my actionsss...a malfunction mossst would sssay."  
  
Spyke held a peace sign then dropped it to his chest. "Right, Boss."  
  
The blue/orange medabot then got down to business. "Look if you take a few more dosesss of thisss ssstuff   
you'll be able to beat Medabee with both your handsss tied behind your back."  
  
Cyandog, after crawling from under Spyke, spoke up. "So to win I just have to kick him?"  
  
Corbite looked at the dog confused. "What? I meant he'd be nothing to you. Just another bug to sssquish."  
  
Spyke then decided to butt in. "So all I have to do is get Cyandog a big flyswatter medapart and-"  
  
"No! No! I just ment-"  
  
"You'll beat him with those weapons your medabot currently has." Irvine finally spoke.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooh." Both Spyke and Cyandog finally got what they ment. Corbite rubbed his dark forehead. "Moronsss"  
  
Irvine smiled. "So are you to willing to take that much more to beat Medabee?"  
  
Cyandog jump up. "Yes, boss! I want to defeat my master."  
  
Spyke soon agreed too. "Yeah. Boss, you can do that? Don't mind if I call you boss, boss?"  
  
"Huh? Uh sure I don't mind? Umm Corbite double dosage!" He yelled into his medawatch.  
  
Corbite's neck extended then pulled back. "Quick ssstrike!" he yelled then shot his head at Spyke and Cyandog.  
  
From out of the alley. "OOOOOOOOW!"  
  
  
A week later...  
  
Spyke was still winning every battle he has been challenged to. He really did get people to fear the Screws,   
when people got challenged by them they would panic and run away. Spyke really liked all of this, but his   
personality had started to change. He was becoming a lot meaner and wasn't being the little coward he used to be...  
  
  
Slam!  
  
Spyke slammed his locker closed and was putting his causal, black sneakers on. Samantha peered her   
head from the other side of the lockers and looked at Spyke. "Hey Spyke."  
  
Spyke was tying his shoes when he spoke. "What do you want?"  
  
Sam walked over to him and sat next to him. "I was wondering...how could anyone, especially you, start   
winning every robattle all of a sudden?"  
  
He didn't look at her. "Every dog has its day."  
  
"Looks more like two weeks."  
  
"Whatever. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Samantha looked at him then at the ground. "I was noticing this for awhile now. You've changed Spyke. You're   
acting totally different, like a different person. It's like I'm seeing a new side of you..."  
  
The spiked hair boy stood up. "Guess it's from all the winning. I'm finally having my day and I'm going to use   
it to the very best." He finally looked at Samantha. "I want robattle you for position of the leader of the Screws."  
  
She shot up and pointed her finger at Spyke. "What!? Just because you've been on a winning streak doesn't mean   
that you can go and challenge me for leader of the Screws! You challenge me and I'll finally break your stupid   
all wins no loses!"  
  
Spyke yawned and pushed her hand out of his face. "Are you going to accept or chicken out, Samantha?"  
  
The girl balled her right hand into a fist. "You're on! For leader of the Screws position, I'll take your   
stupid challenge and win!"  
  
Spyke threw his backpack on and walked out. Not looking at her he spoke. "Good. At four today you and me   
robattle in the park. Peppercat versus Cyandog winner gets role of Leader."  
  
Sam grinned. "I'll be there and I'll beat you!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Sam." He then disappeared down the street.  
  
Sam let her hand down and her grinned turn sad. "Spyke..."  
  
A locker closed next to her and she saw Sloan putting his backpack on. "Did you hear all of that?" She asked.  
  
Sloan nodded. "Most of it. You scared about losing or worried about Spyke?"  
  
"Both. I'm not really sure if I can beat him. He finally got Cyandog to really fight hard. His medabot is really   
good and I'm not sure if Peppercat will win." She then looked outside to where Spyke walked off. "I'm also worried   
about Spyke. Since he started winning he has really changed..." She turns to Sloan.   
"He doesn't even call me "boss" anymore."  
  
Sloan gasped. "But he always calls you boss!"  
  
"I know, Sloan...I know."  
  
  
Who will win the battle? Cyandog or Peppercat? Will Spyke continue taking the mysterious substance   
or finally give it up?   
These questions will be answered sooner or later.  
  
In case anyone thinks Spyke did become a psychic, he didn't. 


	3. Second thoughts

A Snake's Bite (was 'Win all...lose all')  
  
  
Raynos: This chapter is mostly battles so, umm, well-  
  
Spyke: Why did you make me so mean?  
  
Raynos: Who's the author here? I can make you do what ever I want you to do. *points at Spyke* Climb a tree and act like a monkey!  
  
Spyke: What?!  
  
Raynos: I'll give you a banana.  
  
Spyke: Deal!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Second thoughts  
  
Samantha and Sloan stood in the park waiting for Spyke to come so they could robattle.   
  
Sam looked at her watch and tapped her foot. "Where is he?! It's past four and he still not here!"  
  
"Maybe he chicken out. You know Spyke's great at that." The bigger boy suggested.  
  
"I bet he did. I bet he's at home too scared to fight cause he knew he would lose to me!" Samantha then smiled and cracked out laughing.  
  
"Guys!" Both Screws members turned to the voice.   
  
Spyke was running down the hill with Cyandog on his heels. "Sorry I'm late. Whoa!" He tripped on a rock and went head over heels till he hit the hard ground on his head. "Ouch..."  
  
"Looks like he's acting like his normal self now." Sloan whispered into Samantha's ear.  
  
"Don't you think I haven't noticed that? Guess he's back to his old self, which means I have this battle in the bag."  
  
Cyandog ran over to his medafighter. "Are you alright, Boss?"  
  
Spyke slowly lifted his head and looked at the medabot. "I feel...I feel..."  
  
"You feel?"  
  
Spyke jumped up. "I feel fine! Hahaha!" I saw the other screws staring at him. "And I'll feel even better after I beat you in this robattle, Samantha!" He yelled as he pointed at her.  
  
"You got that backwards, Spyke. It'll be me who'll win this match!" She lifted her medawatch up. "Transport...Peppercat!" She pushes the screen of her watch and a beam shot out to the ground and in a flash Peppercat was standing there. Samantha inserted the medal and Peppercat activated. "Ready?"  
  
Spyke jumped back to Cyandog and lifted his medawatch up. "As I'll ever be!"  
  
"Then it's agreed!" Spyke and Samantha swaetdropped. "Here he comes..."  
  
From the tree Sam was standing by Mr. Ref leapt from it and landed on the branch. "Samantha of the screws versus Spyke of the Screws! This will be a submission robattle alright?"  
  
Both medafighters nodded.   
  
"Then-"  
  
CRACK!  
  
The branch snapped under Mr. referee's weight and the little man fell right on Sloan. He quickly jumped up. "Medafighters ready? Medabots robattle!"  
  
"Prepare to face defeat Spyke! Peppercat attack mode!"   
  
"Reow!" Peppercat charged at Cyandog.  
  
Spyke grinned. "I'll take both Peppercat's medapart AND title of leader from you! Cyandog! Attack mode!"  
  
"Grrrrr!" Cyandog's visor turned red as he dug his claws into the ground and put his left hand on top of his right gun.  
  
  
"Whoa! Ikki they've already started robattling! Hurry up!" Medabee yelled as he waved his friend over.   
  
Ikki caught up to his medabot and caught his breath. "I didn't want to miss this robattle. For once we get to see the Screws really fight one another...and this isn't for fun."  
  
"This will be perfect for the school news. "Screw versus Screw: Spyke's Cyandog take on Samantha's Peppercat"!" Erika started taking snapshots of the battle.  
  
Ikki looked at her. "When do you get here?"  
  
  
The battle between cat and dog was being a stalemate. Neither medabot was able to lay a single hit to the other..that was until Samantha yelled, "Peppercat! Lightning jump!"  
  
Peppercat lifted her right hand and charged at Cyandog then leapt into the air.  
  
"Spyke! Now what?" The dog called out.  
  
Spyke looked at Cyandog then at Peppercat. "Uh slide!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Right!" Peppercat was about to land on the dog-type when he quickly slid right under the cat, which made her completely miss her target and crash into the ground.  
  
"Peppercat! Are you alright?"  
  
The cat-type slowly stood up. "Yes. The fall didn't damage anything." She then turned to the dog.  
  
Cyandog let loose a few shots at Peppercat, but it was too slow, Peppercat easily dodges every shot.   
  
"Peppercat! Do your shock attack. Cyandog can't slide under that!"  
  
"Umm ok!" The cat-type did a U-turn and charged at Cyandog again, her 'claws' outstretched.  
  
"Cyandog! Jump up and start firing down!"   
  
"Yes boss!" Cyandog jumped up and right over Peppercat's attack. He pointed his guns straight down.  
  
"Shoot now!"  
  
"Right!" Cyandog shot like crazy downwards, right into Peppercat. She couldn't block or get out of the way in time so she was shot up.  
  
"Crap! I wasn't expecting Cyandog to do that. Peppercat hit him with your tail!"  
  
Cyandog landed on the ground and pointed his gun at Peppercat.   
  
"End this Cyandog!"  
  
Cyandog, looking like he didn't understand the command, looked at Spyke then back at Peppercat, when he turned to Peppercat she was able to use her tail as a whip and hit Cyandog down then jumped up and pressed her 'claws' on both of Cyandog's shoulders. "Never take your eyes off your opponent!" She said calmly then she sparked up and shocked Cyandog's body.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Cyandog couldn't take the volts of electricity much longer so he put his clawed feet on Peppercat's chest. "Thanks for the info!" he used all his strength and push the cat off him then slowly stood up.  
  
Samantha looked at her medawatch. "Peppercat's electricity is practically out..."  
  
Spyke smiled. "Good Cyan. Now restrain her!"  
  
Peppercat was still recovering from the sudden push when she was suddenly grabbed by Cyandog and thrown to the ground. His foot landed on her chest and pushed down hard. "Bye kitty." He bent down and started punching Peppercat's head left and right.   
  
"Warning function crease emanate." Samantha watch beeped. Her hand fell down. "Ok Spyke. You win Peppercat can't take much more of this."  
  
"Oh she can take much more, Sam! Cyandog keep going!" Spyke had a very twisted smile on his face.  
  
Cyandog keep punching ruthlessly.  
  
Samantha held her fist up. "Spyke it's over! You win! Call Cyandog back!"  
  
Spyke smiled, as his eyes grew large. "Her medal hasn't popped out yet!"  
  
"Her back is to the ground! The medal can't pop out! If Cyandog keeps this up Peppercat's body will be damaged beyond repairs!"  
  
"Like I care! We'll keep hitting till that medal pops out. Cyando-" Spyke suddenly cut himself off. 'What am I doing? I won the match yet I'm not satisfied with just beating Peppercat...I want to destroy her. But why?' "Cyandog stop!" The dog medabot stop suddenly and got off Peppercat badly damaged body.  
  
"And the winner is Cyandog!"   
  
Samantha ran over to her medabot and bent down to check her. "How do you feel Peppercat?"  
  
"Barely...move...." her eyes shut off.  
  
"P-peppercat..."  
  
Spyke stepped back looking at Samantha and Peppercat. "Do you think we went too far, Cyandog."  
  
Cyandog's visor turned back green and he fell over. "Yes Boss. I think we did."  
  
Spyke walked over to Samantha and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey I'm s-sorry about Peppercat."  
  
She didn't look up to him. "You won.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You won the match." She grabbed Peppercat's left are and pulled it off and threw it to Spyke's feet. "There's your medapart." She picked up Peppercat and stood up. "You're also leader of the Screws. Good match...Spyke." With that she left. Sloan ran after her.  
  
Spyke looked at the medapart. "I just wanted to prove to Boss that I was strong and a good medafighter. Instead I practically become cold to my friends and then beat Boss's medabot to an almost permanent crease function."   
  
Cyandog pick the madepart up. "I didn't want to keep hitting Peppercat like that but you kept telling me to hit and hit and hit. I was actually beginning to like beating it out of Peppercat instead of me being the beaten."  
  
"That stuff Corbite keeps putting into us has gotta be warping our minds or something like that."  
  
"You have enough brain for that to happen?"  
  
Spyke glared at Cyandog. "Give me that meadpart!" He grabbed it from Cyandog and started to leave. "I got smarts, Cyandog. I use them." He walked straight into a tree.   
  
"Were you using them then?"  
  
The boy slid to the ground. "Owww..."  
  
  
"He walked straight into the tree!" Metabee howled laughing and kicking on the ground.  
  
Ikki sighed. "That's pretty common when it comes to Spyke. He always crashes into something." He rubbed his forehead.  
  
The KBT-type sat up. "After how serious he was in that robattle then crashing into a tree anyone would find that funny!"  
  
"No they wouldn't Medabee." Erika said then turned to take a picture of Spyke. "I'm going to get these pictures developed so they'll be ready for the news tomorrow. C-ya Ikki!" She ran off.  
  
"Bye Medabee." Brass called out and she followed her medafighter.  
  
"Bye girls." He boys yelled back.  
  
  
In a familiar alley...  
Corbite lifted his cobra head, the mouth open and his eyes glowed from there. "What are you two doing here again? We gave you a double dossse ssso you didn't need to come back for two weeksss."  
  
Spyke walked past the medabot then stopped. "Shut up! Where's Irvine?"  
  
Corbite blinked. "Wasssn't I told to ssshut up?" He was then grabbed by Spyke and pulled up by his neck. "Look snake! I'm not in the mood to joke around right now! Where is Irvine!?"  
  
The snake laughed. "Interesssting how you have changed over thessse two weeksss? Not the sssilly, ssstupid kid you ussse to be." The cobra mouth closed. "The chemicalsss do have a ssside affect after all..." The mouth opened again. "ssseems it makesss the perssson affected to turn bitter...LIKE A SSSNAKE!" He makes a quick move with his tail and took Spyke down hard.   
  
Cyandog ran to his master. "Boss!"  
  
Spyke didn't get up. "I'm fine Cyandog, my face hurts, but I'm fine."  
  
Corbite landed on the ground and turned his back to the two. "You two were fun experimentsss. Irvine wasss right. Tesssting the chemicalsss on two losssers did give the bessst resultsss."  
  
"Experiment? Chemicals? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The bites Corbite has been giving to you were a new chemicals some friends and I were working on. It was to boost a Medabot's fighting ability and strength so they could do one hit kills." Irvine causally walked into the light and smirked. "A really good thing in thought since it could rival the medaforce for power."  
  
Spyke stood up. "Ok that makes sense for the medabot but why did I have to, ya know, get bitten?"  
  
Irvine took his shades off and crossed his arms. "Well the stuff has a totally different affect on the medafighter...it's supposed to just...well, it's supposed to give them an "insight" on opponent medabots in robattles so the medafighter will be able to plan an attack early on. That's the best I can describe it."  
  
Cyandog looked confused. "Insight? I thought it gave the medafighter psychic powers."  
  
Corbite and Irvine cracked up. "Psychic powers? Ha ha! He thought the medafighter got *snort* psychic powers!"  
  
"Thessse two are ssstupider then I thought!"  
  
"You're right on that, but we do know that we've been tricked!"  
  
Irvine stopped laughing and hit Corbite, making him stop laughing. "People who are desperate for something can easily be duped or manipulated."  
  
Spyke got confused. "What's that gotta do with being tricked?"  
  
Irvine almost fell over. "Are you stupid or what? Look you wanted to win robattles so badly you'd try anything if it ment winning. Corbite and I were easily able to trick you."  
  
The spiked hair boy finally realized what he was being told. "Oooooooh...I get it!" His face turned angry. "I know I'm stupid, but you used my stupidity and my wanting to win robattles to manipulate me into being your stinkin lab rat!" He lifted his right up and leveled it to his mouth. "You guys think you're so big! Well your lab rat is fighting back! Cyandog!"  
  
The loyal dog-type aimed his cannon at Corbite. "Only one of us are going to leave this alley still active."  
  
Irvine lifted his head and smiled. "So you're challenging us to a robattle?" He put his shades back on. "Corbite might be a little rusty, but we should have no problems beating you. Corbite!"  
  
The snake jumped up and landed a foot from Cyandog. "You'll be easssy kill, dog!"  
  
Cyandog pushed his cannon into the snake's face. "Tell it to my cannon!"  
  
A trashcan rolled between both medabots and a very familiar man popped out of it. "Then it's agreed. Spyke's Cyandog versus Irvine's Corbite. Medabots robattle!"   
  
Cyandog made the first attack by shooting Corbite. The snake just bent down, coiled up, and used the cobra-shaped head as a large shield.  
  
"Keep shooting at him, Cyandog! It's gotta do some damage!" Spyke yelled.  
  
Irvine laughed. "Shoot as much as you like. Corbite's armor is very tough shooting won't hurt him."  
  
Spyke was surprised then turned serious. "That so? Cyandog! Get him out of that coil!"  
  
Cyandog looked at Spyke. "How?"  
  
"Punch him, kick, him.... tickle him if you have to! Just get him out of that coil!"  
  
"Ummm..." He nodded. "ok." He started trying to pry the snake open.  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "Corbite. Quick strike!"  
  
Corbite's tail smacked Cyandog away from his body then stood up. "Quick ssstrike!" His head shot out; fangs exposed, and grabbed Cyandog's left arm. The mouth closed down hard; causing sparks to erupt from the arm.  
  
"Warning! Left arm fully damaged. Function creased." The medawatch called out. "Cyandog!"  
  
Corbite crushed the arm then let go. "Again." He heard Irvine command. "Quick ssstrike!" This time he grabbed the dog-type's right leg, crushed it, and then threw the body into the alley's wall.  
  
"Warning! Legs 90% damaged. Warning! Head damage 60%. Full function crease emanate!" Spyke clearly saw he was going to lose.  
  
"Finish this with your tail whip!"  
  
Corbite's tail carefully wrapped around the fallen Cyandog's waist and threw him into the air. The body fell, but before it hit the ground the snake's tail smacks it hard sending it flying out of the alley.  
  
  
Medabee pointed into the alley where the battle was happening. "I heard it coming from here."  
  
Ikki ran up to his medabot. "Are you sure?"  
  
Cyandog's body crashed into Medabee's body and they both fell. Medabee pushed the body off. "Is that enough proof?"  
  
  
"Function creased! And the winner is Corbite!"  
  
Spyke fell to the ground. "My winning streak is gone now." "Maybe you were a bad choice." Spyke looked up at Irvine, who was standing over him.   
  
"Even with the boost you couldn't beat Corbite. Now never try that again or next time you'll be needing a whole new tin pet. Don't go against us!" With that he left with Corbite following at his heel.  
  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3. I'm hopeing for at least one review, just to know whether to continue or not. If not I might make another chapter just because I want to...? 


	4. To Beat A Snake

A Snake's Bite  
  
Raynos: Chapter 4! Yes it's going to continue till the end now. This chapter is mainly lots of   
talk; you know a wrap up. This one isn't as good as the other chapters, kinda rushed.  
  
Spyke: Please tell me this is the ending.  
  
Raynos: Actually I don't know if this is the last chapter or not.  
  
Spyke: What?  
  
Raynos: Uh well I just type what comes to mind.  
  
Spyke: *Sarcasm* Oh wow. You are so professional at this....  
  
PS: I have no idea if Spyke still has this Medapart, most likely lost it, but let's just say he   
still has it.  
  
  
Chapter 4: To Beat A Snake  
  
Spyke slowly walked out of the alley, crying like usual. "I've lost...I'm a loser again."  
  
"So you finally lost after these two weeks."  
  
"Huh?" he looked to see Ikki, who arms were crossed. "Oh it's just you."  
  
Ikki almost fell over. "What do you mean just me?"  
  
Spyke wasn't in the mood to be stupid. "Nothing." He looked around. "Have you seen Cyan-oof!"   
Spyke was smacked at full force by his medabot, which was thrown by Medabee. Spyke, eyes swirling,   
laid there with his medabot next to him, a red imprint on his face. "That hurt."  
  
An angry Medabee, started yelling, "That's for throwing your dumb dog at me!"  
  
The boy sat up and rubbed his face. "I didn't throw Cyandog at you. Why would I?"  
  
The bot stopped stomping. "Uh..." He then thought of a reason. "You got mad at him and threw him   
at me just so I might get damaged and you could kick me when I'm down! Yeah! That's right!"  
  
Ikki, confused from Medabee's sharp deductive ability, stood there with a blank look. "That made   
no sense whatsoever."  
  
"Oh it made perfect sense.... you're just too slow to get it." The beetle nodded to himself in   
agreement.  
  
Ikki got angry from that comment. "Just because my school grades aren't the best doesn't mean I'm  
slow! Also I'm your medafighter so you can't say that at me!"  
  
Medabee turned from Ikki and scratched his nonexistent nose. "Usually say it behind your back."   
He said coolly.  
  
"What!?" He glared at the KBT, fist up. "Next time say it in my face!"  
  
Medabee turned to the boy. "I'll let my fist do the talking!"  
  
Spyke looked at both medabot and medafighter. "Uh..." He decided not to say anything, so he got   
up, grabbed the out cold, Cyandog, and left while the two continued to bicker.  
  
"Why I otta-! Hey where's Spyke?"  
  
Ikki hit Medabee in the head. "Look what your arguing has done. We never got to find out why   
Spyke was in that alley or why Cyandog was so beaten up like that."  
  
The beetle-type crossed his arms. "It wasn't my fault."   
  
  
Next day....  
At Spyke's home he had just finished taking the dents out of Cyandog's body and was putting the   
parts back on the tin pet.  
  
"What hit me?" A voice asked from the medawatch.  
  
Spyke was putting the Cyandog legs back on and lifted the watch to talk. "You're finally awake.   
I'm glad about that, I thought you might have went into some big sleep, or something."   
  
"I'm fine now, boss. I do still feel weak...how is my body?"  
  
The boy put the right arm parts on now. "It was very beaten up. Corbite's quick strike is really   
strong and fast. I got most of the dents out, took most of the night doing that."  
  
"Thanks, boss."   
  
"Hey Cyandog? After seeing that robattle yesterday I'm not sure we'll ever be strong enough to   
beat Corbite. If we don't beat him Irvine is going to continue to "run into us" and make us take   
that stuff. What can we do?"  
  
The watch went quite then the dog spoke up. "Tell the police?"  
  
Spyke finished putting the left arm now. "The police? Yeah right. That'll just cause even more   
trouble. Sure Irvine would get arrested, but we'd, uh...I'd get in trouble for taking a "drug"   
and not telling anyone for over two weeks."  
  
"But it's not a drug."  
  
"We really don't know what it is, but the cops will say drugs."  
  
"Well we could do another thing?"  
  
"Run away like cowards?" he got to finishing the head.  
  
"Good idea if this plan doesn't work. I say we tell Ikki and Medabee about this."  
  
Spyke dropped his screwdriver. "Are you nuts?! They're the last people I'd tell about this.   
Remember they're friends with Erika. If she found out she'd make this the biggest school story   
around."  
  
"It'll say, 'Screw that screwed himself when he took mysterious chemicals' that's what she would   
say."  
  
Spyke picked the screwdriver up. "See? Way too risky." he resumed what he was doing.  
  
"What about the other Screws?"  
  
"Samantha is most likely still mad at me for beating her yesterday and Sloan always does what she  
says, plus I bet they don't want to talk to me. I have been more of a jerk then usual."  
  
"You a jerk? No...."  
  
"Thanks, Cyandog."  
  
"But a coward? Very much yes."  
  
Spyke started crying. "It's so true! It was being a coward that got me into this and being a   
coward will get me out of it!"  
  
"What? I don't-" The medawatch open and Spyke took the monkey medal out.  
  
"I've decided to tell Ikki and Medabee about this." He put the medal into the fixed Cyandog, the   
visor lit up.  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to tell them about it?" Cyandog questioned, then flexed his body.  
  
"Ikki and Medabee are kinda our friends so they gotta listen... ok they most likely won't, but   
they can beat Corbite hands down...we gotta ask for their help."  
  
"Ring around the rosé." Cyandog commented.  
  
  
Irvine sat on top of the jungle gym while Corbite twisted his neck around the gym's bars.   
  
"That fool Spyke really thought he could beat us." The boy stood up on two of the bars.   
  
Corbite's head rose up to Irvine. "You know what? We could jussst ssscrape him and get a new   
sssubject." He was then kicked in the face. "Ow!"  
  
"I don't want to restart this experiment all over again! If that fool tries to rebel again we'll   
rip his bot to pieces and beat him with the parts." He punched the air right after.  
  
"How umm criminal, Irvine." The snake pulled his body up to the top bars and got his head fixed.   
"But you know we can't do that."  
  
"Who's gonna stop us? We got back up."  
  
"Back up? We don't got any BACKUP!"  
  
"Shut up and go do something. You're getting on my nerves."  
  
'Just because I'm your medabot doesn't mean you can go and be mean to me.' Corbite thought. "Yes   
master." He said then jumped off the bar and ran off.  
  
"Now that he's gone...I'm going to swing!" Irvine practically flew off the jungle gym and ran to   
the swings, grabbed a kid on a swing, yanked him off, and hopped on swinging happily.  
  
  
Cyandog was merrily chasing a large rubber ball around the park, Spyke was in school and Cyandog   
decided to stay at the park till his boss was out. "This is so fun!" He leapt on top of the ball   
and went rolling along the ground. After a bit a rolling he got dizzy and fell off, trying to   
walk in this state he nearly fell over, if someone didn't catch him.   
"Thanks." He was too dizzy to really see the person.  
  
"No problem."  
  
'That voice.' Cyandog tried to look at the person but all he saw was four blurry figures, he let   
his "eyes" adjust, he could make out some reptile, then it became clear enough to tell who it was  
. "Corbite!"  
  
"Yep. You're a sssmart puppy. Wanna bone?"  
  
Cyandog was still dizzy. "Why are there four of you?" He growled. "I'll take you all down!" He   
threw his fist at the air.  
  
"What are you doing?" he then got punched square in the face. His reaction to this was smacking   
the dog-type back to the ground. "What wasss that for?!"  
  
Cyandog recovered fast and finally recovered from his dizziness. "You snake!" He jumped Corbite   
and pushed him to the ground. "You've hurt me and boss for the last time!" He snarled.  
  
"You ssstinkin dog! Back off!" He bit onto Cyandog's right arm and started to crush it.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Cyandog pushed the snake's mouth off his arm. His arm turned to a dark navy blue color.   
'He took out my arm.' He thought looking at it then looked back to Corbite.  
  
Corbite stood up. "You really need to be put to sleep!" He launched his head at Cyandog.  
  
"No!" Cyandog tripped on a rock and fell, the attack missed him. He stood back up and looked at   
Corbite.  
  
"You've just pissed off this snake!" He charged at Cyandog, claws out.  
  
Cyandog dodged the attack and ran from Corbite.  
  
Corbite ran after him. "Get back here!" He launched his head at Cyandog again; Cyandog jumped to   
the right. "You can't run forever!" Corbite screamed.  
  
Cyandog made it to the entrance of the park and ran down the street, holding his right arm. He   
turned to see Corbite had stopped and was yelling something at him. He turned his head back   
around. "I gotta get to, Boss."  
  
  
"Please can't we talk?" Spyke begged.  
  
Samantha didn't even look at him. "I don't want to talk to you, Spyke. I'd rather talk to the   
old Spyke."  
  
"I am the old Spyke you know and love! See!" He hit his head on the locker multiple times.   
"See...I-I'm the...old.... urk!" He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Yeah right." She stepped on him and left.  
  
"Ouch...man she doesn't believe me." Spyke muttered to himself, he then saw Ikki walking to his   
locker. "Ikki!" The boy jumped up and ran over to the other boy. "Hey pal!"  
  
Ikki looked at him, unemotional. "What do you want, Spyke?"  
  
"Look I gotta talk to you. It's about last night. You see-"  
  
"Boss!" Spyke looked up to see the injured Cyandog running towards him. "Cyandog?"  
  
Cyandog ran up to Spyke panting. Spyke bent down to check his medabot. "What happened?"  
  
"I ran into Corbite in the park. I attacked him and he was able to take my arm out." The dog said   
rubbing his arm.  
  
"Who's Corbite?" Ikki asked looking at Cyandog.   
  
"He's a mean Cobra-type medabot that belongs to Irvine." The dog replied.  
  
"Can you be a little more detail?"  
  
"Uh I dunno..." He looked at Spyke, "Just tell him." He said.   
  
Cyandog turned back to Ikki. "Corbite belongs to Irvine, who is the guy who gave Spyke and I a   
chemical that got us to win every robattle. Last night we refused to take the chemicals after   
what happened in the robattle with Peppercat and we decided to fight back at him. Doing so we   
got beat very easily. Today I ran into Corbite and I decided to try to catch him by surprise..."   
He used his left hand to lift his right arm. "and this is what happened." He rubbed his right arm, sadly.  
  
Ikki moved back. "Ooooohhhh. Right. So let me get this straight...you and Spyke met some guy   
that could get you to win robattles. So you two stupidly agree to it and after you won the   
battle with Samantha, you chose not to take the stuff, for a reason I didn't get, and fought   
his medabot, which you two lost in a flash. Now today you decide to fight Corbite, even after   
he beat you so easily last night, and get injured again. Right?"  
  
"Uh pretty much." Spyke gulped.  
  
Cyandog hung his head. "Yes."  
  
"That stuff could have been drugs idiots!" Ikki yelled.  
  
"Medabots can be affected by drugs?" Spyke questioned.  
  
"I really don't know, but I know one thing, you guys are way too desperate for some wins. You   
could have been killed."  
  
Spyke hugged Ikki. "I never knew you cared Ikki! I thought you didn't care what ever happened to   
a pair of losers like us!" Cyandog nodded in agreement.  
  
Ikki pushed Spyke off him. "Don't do that! People will take that the wrong way!" he brushed   
himself off. "Look you two are my friends, even though I'll never say that around school, and   
I don't want you guys to be killed, no one needs to die like that."  
  
Spyke's eyes got all sparkly. "Ikki...you're the greatest."  
  
Ikki had the put his foot on Spyke's face to keep him from doing anything crazy. "Uh no problem.   
Just no more hugging."  
  
The boy settled down. "Ok, I'm so used to doing this with Boss that I don't know any other way   
to express myself."  
  
"Uh right. Look me and Medabee will help you guys out. Let's see this Irvine guy, I think you'll   
be able to beat him this time."  
  
"Great! So you'll give us some pointers to beat Irvine's Corbite?"  
  
"Well yeah. We're not going to fight your battles."  
  
"Okay....Uh Ikki?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you get your foot out of my face?"   
  
  
Later, by the river bank...  
  
Two medabots were yelling at one another.  
  
"Who's the toughest?" Medabee yelled.  
  
"You are master!" Cyandog yelled back.  
  
"Who can whip anyone in a robattle?" Medabee yelled.  
  
"You master!" Cyandog yelled back.  
  
"Oh yeah! I rock!" Medabee started doing weird poses.  
  
"How is this training Cyandog, Medabee?" Ikki questioned.  
  
"Training?" He scratched his head. "I forgot bout that. I was just doing.... stuff."  
  
Ikki shooked his head. "You're the master of nothing. We're supposed to be helping Cyandog train   
to beat Corbite not teaching him stupid poses."  
  
Medabee struck a pose. "Hey everyone needs a victory pose!"  
  
Ikki sighed. "Hey Spyke?" Spyke was out cold, drooling in his sleep.   
  
"Wake up!" Ikki shook Spyke awake.   
  
"Who? What?" Spyke rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Medabee's not helping with this so I have a better idea. Do you still have that medapart you won  
awhile ago from those kids?"  
  
Spyke thought for a second. "I dunno, I know Boss' got my Decoy crab..."  
  
"I was mine. You stole it."  
  
Spyke smiled. "Guess I did. Uh yeah! I still got it but how is that gonna been any good?"  
  
Ikki gave a thumbs up. "Spyke it might be your key to victory."  
  
Spyke looked dumbfounded. "Uh I'm lost."  
  
"I'll explain it." He turned to the two medabots. "Stop with the poses and come over here you two. I got a plan."  
  
Medabee and Cyandog walked over to their medafighters and the three listened to Ikki's plan.  
  
  
Ok it was short, but well I just didn't want the whole fighting to start yet so like I said before   
it was mostly talking. Chapter 5 will be up in about a week or two cause I'm on vacation for a week!  
PS: If you don't know what medapart Ikki was talking about, well, you'll see. 


End file.
